How we met our mother
by Donniesgirl19
Summary: When the turtles meet a new mutant they struggle to find out who she is, then one evening it is revealed to them and the shocking truth. Will it change their lives? Will they believe her? If not are far will she go to prove to them she isn't lying? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm here with a new story. And if any of you are wondering I will be continuing The Cost of Equivalent Exchange. This story I came up with a while ago and I just had to star writing ASAP.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything on TMNT.**

It was a normal day in the city. There were no monsters, aliens, or mutants. Not even Shredder was up to anything suspicious at the moment. In the sewers it was normal as well.

Leonardo was in the dojo meditating with Master Splinter. Raphael was punching the shredder dummy feeling pleased that Mikey was not bothering him at the moment. Donatello was in his lab working on his new project. Michealangelo was on the couch watching the tv eating pizza. April was practicing with her tanto blade in the living area. Casey was currently was with his family doing something important. Yep it was a normal day. It was normal for the rest of the day until...

(Donnie's P.O.V.)

It was time for our nightly patrol and none of us were really excited. Nothing had really been happening for the last few days so you could see why. When we finally got up to the surface we were bored. Mikey was bothering Raph and Leo was on guard, I was just looking around when I saw a figure in the distance.

"Hey Leo is that a foot soldier?" I asked curiously. He looked and noticed the figure too as Mikey and Raph did the same. The figure noticed us looking at us but did nothing. Instead it came closer to us. We all took out our weapons just in case this was an enemy. I could tell it wasn't like any ordinary human. It was much larger and had an odd shape to it. It was wearing a mask so I couldn't tell what the face looked like. I could see how Raph and Leo were in front of Mikey and I. See since me and Mikey are the two youngest Leo and Raph have a habit to protect us a lot. Even though we can clearly take care of our selves.

Now the figure was a rooftop away from us. I could see it didn't look like it wanted to attack. But it did take off the mask. "Uh?!" was all my brothers and I could say. The figure was a mutant and not just any mutant. It was a mutant turtle! It was a bit taller than me and maybe female, but the look on her face was the most confusing. She had tears in her eyes and a very happy expression on. This I could not understand. Was she happy that she wasn't the only turtle mutant or happy because something of something else? I don't know but then Leo asked this mutant a question. "Who are you?" He asked. The mutant looked surprised then scared as she quickly ran away using a smoke bomb.

My brothers and I all had the same question going through our minds, Who was the new mutant and why was she happy to see us?

 **I bet your hooked right. Any way I know that this was short but the next one will be longer any way please fav/follow/review! See ya next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey I'm back this chapter will be longer so yay! Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of TMNT.  
**

Chapter 2- meeting the stranger

The turtles just stood there in wonder. Who was that? They all were wondering. "Alright guys lets head home and tell Splinter about this." Leo said. Strangely no one disagreed with the leader and Leo knew that they all had a lot on their minds.  
He looked at Raph first. Raph was looking around trying to find the figure but had failed. Leo also saw him crack his knuckles. Yep, he was going to kill that punching bag when they all would return home. Mikey wasn't thinking too much but Leo did see that he still was really confused. Every now and then he would let his mind distract him from reality. Now Don was thinking and looking around. He doing his 'I know I've seen this before look' which was confusing. Had Don really seen that person before or was it just someone else? That's what Leo would ask Donnie about when they returned home

(Shredder's P.O.V)

I was sitting on my throne trying to come up with a way to get my hands on those filthy turtles. When a brilliant idea popped into my head. What if I went after the two young ones first. Yes they were both the weakest and since they were younger the others would be more furious. It was perfect.  
"Tiger claw!" I yelled. He would be the most reliable to get me what I wanted. He came to me immediately. "What is it Master?" He asked. "I want you to get the two youngest turtles. Donatello and Michealagelo." He nodded and did not question my orders. "I will get you turtles. When you turn your back for one second I will get my hands on your pathetic little brothers.

(Tiger claw's P.O.V)

I was quite pleased with the Master's plan. I knew those two turtles were the weakest and the others would be so overprotective of them. Well now was our chance. I decided I would see if Baxter had any good tranquilizer darts to spare and luck was on my side sense I had found a couple. Baxter wasn't there but I'll tell him it was what Shredder wanted. Yes this was going to be a good plan.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a few days later and the turtles hadn't seen the figure yet, but they had been getting more and more foot encounters. The turtles were walking on a rooftop when about fifty soldiers came out of nowhere and started attacking. "Leo" Raph panted. "This is like the fifth time this week they've showed up and it's only Tuesday!" Leo ignored him and saw Donnie and Mikey fighting. Leo would never admit it but his two youngest siblings were weaker than himself and Raph. Mikey was slightly stronger than Don but that was because Donnie would spend too much time in his head than in battle. Leo looked behind them and saw two foot soldiers with tranquilizer guns! "Donnie, Mikey look out!" But it was too late. The darts were shot and the two turtles were out cold. Raph saw this as he and Leo tried to make it to there brothers but there was just too many soldiers. Leo saw foot trying to take Donnie and Mikey away but something happened and they were to knocked out. Leo saw that it was the strange figure that had done it! The figure took out any foot that even went near Donnie or Mikey. Eventually, we had taken care of all the foot and Raph and Leo were face to face with the figure. "Thank you for protecting our brothers." Leo said. Wondering why on Earth would this person protect two mutants they didn't even know. "So who are you anyway?" Raph asked. Still wondering if they should trust this person. The figure lifted there helmet and again we saw that it was still a mutant turtle. "My name is Water Lily. And I know you won't believe me, but I have been following you four for the past month and the other night I just wanted to get a closer look at you." The two eldest turtles were kinda freaked out and also in shock. This mutant turtle has been stalking them and now was protecting them? They let Water Lily continue. "And I know it sounds weird but it's because I haven't seen you four in over 16 years and I just couldn't wait any longer to see my sons." "WHAT!" Both turtles screamed. What had this mutant meant by 'they were her sons?  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
(Leo's P.O.V)

Okay I was way confused. This mutant turtle said that we were her children! That couldn't be true, could it. Raph and I just stood where we were in shock. "B-but h-how?" I stuttered. She looked at us and gave a sigh. "Well I guess I'll tell your brothers later. It was about 16 years ago...

 _(Flashback)_

 _I was just a regular turtle. I had recently had four sons and I couldn't be any happier. Until, one day it was decided that my sons were going to a pet shop in NYC. I was devastated. I had only known my sons for a few days and they were going to be taken away. It was about 15 years later and I was still in the same place when these people had bought me. I believe you know them as the kraang. They took me and made me a mutant. Luckily I found that they took me sense their most wanted enemies had similar DNA as mine. They said they were mutant turtles. I managed to escape and looked all over the city for the mutant turtles. When I found you guys I studied you and realized you act just as my sons did.  
_  
 _(End Flashback)_

"I saw that the soldiers were gonna hurt your brothers and I took them out because I don't want anything happening to you guys." Okay now I'm way more confused. So this mutant was our birth mother?

 **This took me a while to write and sorry of it is still short I forgot about it and had to do it last minute. I hope that you are enjoying How we met our mother. And please favorite and follow. Reviews are welcome and are appreciated. Till next time.**


End file.
